Nightmare
by Litte Yagami Osanowa
Summary: /New Author on Fandom/ Hikaru dan Kaoru selalu bersama sejak mereka lahir kan? bagaimana, bagaimana kalau takdir membuat mereka terpisah? tentunya Kaoru tidak akan ingin terpisahkan kan? Apalagi kalau Hikaru lenih dulu mati dan meninggalkannya /SUCK SUMMARIES!/ Blame it on the Game people!


**Nightmare**

**.**

**For HitachiIncest © I LOVED this Pairing!**

**Hikaru x Kaoru Hitachiin**

**Disclaimer © I Don't own Ouran High character, I just own the Crazy Idea that I got from playing Fatal Frame II; Crimson Butterfly**

**.**

**Enjoy for Entertaiment © Regards Litte Yagami Osanowa**

* * *

**Kaoru P.O.V**

* * *

_**Saat aku membuka mata, tiba-tiba aku sudah berakhir ditempat aneh yang gelap ini. Aku tidak tahu dimana aku berada saat ini, tapi kalau ada Hikaru di sampingku mungkin aku tidak akan keberatan dimanapun kami berada asalkan kami tetap bersama.**_

_**Hikaru menggenggam tanganku dengan erat seakan tidak ingin melepasnya, wajahnya masih tetap menatap lurus kedepan.**_

_**Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke depan dimana para orang-orang aneh itu berdiri mengitari kami, mengenakan topeng aneh dengan kimono putih. Mereka terlihat mengerikan—sangat mengerikan—dan membuatku gemetaran.**_

_**Sekali lagi Hikaru berusaha menenangkanku dengan menggenggam tanganku lebih erat.**_

_**Selama ini kami selalu bersama dan bermain bersama, saat aku terluka Hikaru pasti ada disana untuk menghentikan tangisanku dan menggendongku pulang ke rumah kami.**_

"_Ritual akan segera dimulai…"_ _ucap salah satu dari mereka_

_**Ritual?**_

_**Aku mengerutkan alisku tidak mengetahui apa maksud dari ucapan orang aneh itu…**_

_**Tanpa kusadari Hikaru menarik lenganku sehingga kini kami saling berhadapan satu sama lain, tatapannya begitu lembut memandangiku dan kedua tangannya kini menepuk pundakku berusaha membuat perhatianku tetap terfokus padanya.**_

"_Nee, Kaoru—setelah selesai dari sini kau harus cepat pulang ke tempat Tou-san dan Kaa-san…" ucapnya dengan suara pelan_

_**Aku mengerjapkan mataku berusaha memahami maksud perkataan Hikaru**_

"_Kita… akan pulang bersama kan… Hika?" tanyaku pelan menyahuti ucapannya_

_**Hikaru menggeleng pelan menolak ajakanku…**_

_**Kenapa?**_

"_Hika—!" ucapanku terputus ketika Hikaru mengangkat kedua tanganku ke lehernya, dimana ia menginginkanku untuk mencekiknya, aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan berusaha menarik kembali tanganku tetapi genggaman Hikaru terlalu kuat untuk kulawan._

"_Dengarkan aku baik-baik, Kaoru—" ucap Hikaru memulai "Kalau hanya ada salah satu dari kita yang bisa hidup, maka itu adalah kau dan bukan aku… Kaoru, kau bisa melakukannya… kita sudah mengatakannya berualang-ulang di rumah…"_

"…_Tidak…Tidak mau…" tolakku dengan air mata mulai membasahi pipi ini_

"…_Kita akan selalu bersama dan kau tahu itu kan, Kaoru… Aku akan selalu bersamamu tanpa kau menyadarinya…" sahut Hikaru menepuk kepalaku pelan sambil tersenyum kecil "…Mana mungkin aku akan meninggalkanmu sendirian…"_

"…_H—Hika…"_

_**Kenapa harus membunuh?**_

_**Bukankah kita akan selalu bersama?**_

_**Kalau kehilangan satu sama lain—Aku tidak akan tahu siapa diriku lagi…**_

_**Kalau Hikaru pergi… maka aku akan sendirian…**_

_**Aku tidak mau sendirian… Aku ingin selalu bersama…**_

_**Terdengar suara bisikan dari beberapa arah mengatakan kami terlalu lama untuk bertindak, orang-orang itu—apa sebenarnya tujuan mereka, kenapa kami harus melakukan semua ini? Kenapa mereka tidak membiarkan kami pergi dan kenapa mereka tidak membiarkan Hikaru dan aku pulang ke rumah kami.**_

"_Kalau mereka masih belum melakukannya juga, maka kita tidak akan memiliki pilihan lain untuk menggantung si kembar tertua—"_

_**Mataku langsung terbelalak dan memandangi Hikaru yang tampak tenang-tenang saja…**_

_**Kalau kami berlama-lama lagi, maka mereka akan menggantung Hikaru?**_

_**Mereka akan menggantungnya dan membunuhnya?**_

_**Membunuhnya?**_

"…_Kaoru… kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan, kan?" ucap Hikaru_

_**Aku mengerti dari ucapan itu, kalaupun aku harus mati aku hanya ingin mati di tanganmu dan bukan di tangan mereka. Aku tidak bisa menahan air mata ini, Aku tidak bisa menahan diriku sendiri yang perlahan mencekik leher Hikaru dan membuatnya menderita. Terdengar suara dehaman di sekitar kami, para orang-orang itu… mereka kenapa terlihat begitu senang? Kenapa!**_

_**Tubuh Hikaru yang sudah lunglai kini ambruk di atas tanah berbatu dengan aku yang masih mencekiknya, Hikaru sama sekali tidak melawan dan malah ia mungkin sudah merelakan apa yang harus dialaminya saat ini.**_

_**Kenapa bukan aku saja yang harus mengalami apa yang ia rasakan? Kenapa aku yang harus selalu disisakan? Yang selalu ditinggalkan sendirian?**_

_**Tangan itu menepuk pundakku dengan pelan sebelum kemudian terjatuh ke tanah, disertai dengan nafas terakhir Hikaru.**_

_**Aku sudah membunuhnya—Aku sudah membunuh Hikaru… Aku sudah membunuhnya… dengan tanganku ini… dengan tanganku ini aku sudah membunuh Hikaru…**_

_**Tubuh Hikaru terbaring begitu saja, sama sekali tidak bergerak bahkan ketika aku mencoba untuk memanggilnya. Sama sekali tidak merespon apa yang kukatakan, tubuh yang dingin itu—aku tidak mempercayai semua ini, semua hal yang sudah kulakukan.**_

_**Hikaru sudah mati… dia sudah mati… dia sudah pergi dan tidak akan kembali lagi padaku… tidak akan bermain lagi bersamaku…**_

_**Aku…**_

_**Aku…**_

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

* * *

"HIKARU—!" teriak Kaoru dengan wajah panic langsung bangun dari tempat tidurnya, mimpinya terasa sangat nyata sehingga membuat tubuhnya gemetar dan air mata mulai mengalir dari matanya.

Ia melihat ke kanan dan kiri tempat tidurnya, menyadari bahwa Hikaru tidak ada disana—tentu saja tidak ada kan?—Ini adalah kamarnya, bukan kamar Hikaru. Ayah dan Ibu mereka sudah membuat kamar baru untuknya agar kedua kembar itu bisa tidur di tempat terpisah saat ini dan juga karena mungkin suatu saat nanti mereka juga akan memiliki privasi untuk memiliki kamar tersendiri. Tetapi Kaoru sama sekali tidak menyukai tempat baru ini, tempat yang begitu jauh dari sisi Hikaru. Ia tidak bisa bertahan lama kalau ia terpisah begitu saja dari Hikaru, mereka selalu bersama sejak kecil dan mereka harus tetap bersama sampai mereka tua sekalipun.

Mengingat kembali mimpinya, jantung Kaoru berdetak dengan kencang… wajahnya terlihat snagat ketakutan…

Bagaimana, kalau Hikaru benar-benar tidak ada? Bagaimana kalau mimpi tadi adalah kenyataan dan Hikaru—Hikaru sudah tidak ada…

Dengan tergesa-gesa Kaoru langsung beranjak turun dari tempat tidurnya sampai ia harus terpeleset jatuh ketika turun dengan terburu-buru, Ia tidak menghiraukan rasa sakit yang ia terima dan langsung membuka pintu kemudian segera keluar dari kamarnya.

Langkahnya yang terburu-buru itu mungkin bisa terdengar dengan jelas di Rumah besar yang sepi ini, tapi Kaoru sama sekali tidak peduli jika ia ketahuan ataupun tidak..

Ia harus memastikan kalau Hikaru masih ada…

Kalau yang ia alami barusan hanya sekedar Mimpi buruk dan Hikaru masih tetap ada bersamanya dan menyapanya dengan senyuman seperti biasa ketika ia bertemu dengannya di Ruang Makan untuk sarapan, Hikaru juga akan bermain dengannya di taman nanti bersama dengan para anggota Host lainnya, mereka akan bersama dan bukan sendirian…

Sesampai di depan pintu kamar Hikaru, Kaoru tampak ragu-ragu untuk meraih knob pintu kamar Hikaru. Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba semuanya menjadi kenyataan? Ia terus memikirkan itu sebelum kemudian menggeleng kepalanya berusaha menyingkirkan pikiran aneh itu dari kepalanya.

Menarik napas dengan panjang dan mempersiapkan batinnya, Kaoru perlahan membuka pintu dengan perlahan kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar.

"…Hika—?" panggilnya dengan suara pelan di dalam Kamar yang gelap gulita itu

Sama seperti mimpinya, ia juga berada di dalam tempat yang gelap—Kaoru melangkah dengan perlahan berusaha untuk tidak tersandung apapun itu dan membuatnya terjatuh.

"Hikaru…" panggilnya lagi

Tetapi tidak ada yang menjawab panggilannya…

Sekarang Kaoru sudah bukan berada pada posisi panic, ia sudah ketakutan dengan kalkulasi yang barusaja melintasi pikirannya. Jantungnya tidak bisa berhenti berdetak dengan kencang layaknya gemuruh badai itu, tangannya sudah sangat gemetaran mendadak menjadi sangat dingin dan berkeringat.

"Hikaru—" dengan suara yang gemetaran ia berusaha memangil kembali

Jantungnya terasa akan segera berhenti berdetak ketika ia melihat bayangan hitam yang ada diatas tempat tidur Hikaru, bayangan hitam yang besar dan mengerikan itu perlahan seperti sedang ingin meraih sesuatu..

**Dep!**

Lampu segera menyala dan kini semuanya terlihat jelas di mata Kaoru, sosok bayangan hitam gelap mengerikan itu adalah Hikaru—yang masih hidup tentunya—kini sedang duduk diatas tempat tidurnya masih mengucek matanya dan menguap. Pastinya Hikaru masih setengah sadar ketika ia terpaksa bangun tadi, matanya yang sipit memandangi Kaoru berusaha untuk mendapatkan focus penglihatannya.

"Hika—Hikaru?" ucap Kaoru mengetesnya untuk menunjukan apakah ia benar-benar Hikaru atau orang lain

Mengucek matanya, si sulung Hitachiin ini hanya bisa menggumamkan sepatah kata "…Muh?" maklum dirinya masih setengah sadar dan tidak menyadari apa-apa, pikirannya masih berada jauh di alam sana.

Merasa masih belum cukup dengan jawaban yang ia dapatkan, Kaoru langsung meluncur ke tempat Hikaru berada dan langsung memeluknya. Ia masih bisa merasakan Hikaru dan tentunya ini membuktikan ia tidak bermimpi. Hikaru masih tetap ada bersamanya dan ia bisa menyentuhnya, Hikaru masih tetap hidup dan akan selalu hidup bersamanya sampai ia tua nanti.

"…Kaoru?" gumam Hikaru masih setengah tertidur dan setengah bingung kenapa Kaoru mendadak muncul di kamarnya dan memeluknya dengan erat layaknya bantal kesayangannya itu.

Si bungsu Hitachiin memeluk Kakak kembarnya dengan lebih erat lagi, Dunianya masih tetap menyatu dengan mimpinya barusan dan ia takut dengan akhir yang ia lihat di mimpinya itu. Ia tidak bisa membedakan mana yang nyata dan mana yang hanya mimpi. "Hikaru kau masih hidup kan? Kau tidak mati kan? Orang-Orang aneh itu tidak akan menangkap kita dan membuat kita membunuh satu sama lain kan? Hikaru kau masih akan tetap bersamaku kan? Kita akan selalu bersama kan?" ucap Kaoru dengan cepat

"…Kau ini bicara apa, Kaoru?" tanya Hikaru yang masih mengantuk

"Jawab saja! Kau masih hidup kan, Hika—!" sahut Kaoru sedikit terisak "…Tidak akan meninggalkanku sendiri kan?" tambahnya

Hikaru hanya membalas pelukan Kaoru sambil menepuk punggungnya pelan dan berdeham, "…Ya, Ya aku masih Hidup Kao-chan—Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendirian, Kita akan bersama sampai tua nanti. Itu janji…"

"Benar-Benar janji, ya…"

"Hoammm… Ho oh…" sahut Hikaru menguap ngantuk

"Hikaru!"

"Haah—Iya, Iya aku janji Kaoru…" sahut Hikaru pada akhirnya

Kaoru menghela napas lega tetapi tidak melepaskan pelukannya pada Hikaru, ia menutup matanya setelah merasa semuanya sudah tidak ada lagi yang perlu dikhawatirkan kemudian kembali tidur dengan tenang dan tidak merasa takut lagi karena Hikaru ada di sampingnya. Dan ia tidak akan sendirian lagi selama ada Hikaru. Dilain pihak Hikaru hanya mendengus pelan merasa dirinya sama sekali tidak diuntungkan saat ini. Kenapa? Tentunya ia masih mengantuk dan membutuhkan tidur yang nyenyak, tapi mana mungkin ia bisa tidur dengan posisi tidak nyaman seperti ini? Belum lagi Kaoru sama sekali tidak mau melepasnya.

Menghela napas Hikaru hanya membelai pelan rambut Kaoru, mungkin ia harus mengalah saat ini merasa Kaoru tidak dapat tidur dengan tenang di kamarnya sendiri dari tadi. Sepertinya ide untuk membuat kamara terpisah itu sama sekali tidak berhasil, karena meskipun mereka pada akhirnya mendapatkan kamar sendiri keduanya akan tetap bersama di dalam kamar salah satunya. Mereka tidak akan bisa dipisahkan begitu saja.

"…Sepertinya kau harus berhenti bermain permainan mengerikan itu, Kaoru…" sahut Hikaru berdeham memikirkan mungkin semua ini terjadi setelah keduanya memainkan game yang baru mereka beli tadi sore. **Fatal Frame II; Crimson Butterfly** yang berisi tentang Ritual dua anak kembar yang akan dikorbankan atau semacamnya itu, mungkin seharusnya mereka bermain game yang lain dan tidak menyebabkan mimpi buruk seperti ini.

* * *

**Author Notes;** Hi~ Yoroshiku Minna. Call me Litte, Author penjelajah baru yang lagi menelusuri Fandom-Fandom—dan kebetulan setelah sekian lama cinta dengan **HitachiIncest** Litte akhirnya mendapat kesempatan menulis di Fandom OHSHC ini, Gomenasai kalau ceritanya sangatlah Gaje seperti orang yang menulis. Seperti yang Litte katakan ini terinspirasi setelah bermain **Fatal Frame II** karena disana ada saudara kembarnya juga, jadi kepikiran gimana gitu kalau Kembar Hitachiin ada disana *nghayal* okay, terlalu banyak basa-basi jadinya Hehehe semoga dinikmati saja Fic Gaje ini. Enjoy your time Minna~


End file.
